1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal system for a door, preferably on a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a seal having frame seal made on a door frame and having at least one hollow chamber which can be pressurized with different pressures, and which has a seal surface facing the door which assumes a concave shape under minimum pressure and a convex shape under maximum pressure. Still further, to such a door seal which fits against the frame seal with the door closed and which, in the area of its contact surface facing towards the frame seal, has a contour which is complementary to the outside contour of the seal surface when the hollow chamber is expanded.
2. Description of Related Art
A seal system of the type to which this invention is directed is known from published German Patent Application No. 34 10 742 A1. In this seal system, a hollow chamber seal on the door frame side of the door is pressurized in the closed position, by which a seal surface facing the door is inserted in a recess of a massive door seal. The seal surface of the hollow chamber seal, which can be moved by applying pressure, is exposed to premature wear by articles and individuals brushing past when embarking and disembarking. Since the door seal is made massive as the counterpart of the frame seal, in addition only a limited tolerance equalization is possible in the direction of the width of the door plate.